


Forget

by LeashedDemons



Series: Hikaru & Sinbad [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Slavery, Past Torture, Past Violence, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sinbad is a sweetie pie, Slow Burn, but also a womanizer lmao, past sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons
Summary: Sometimes I think I'm not that strongBut there's a force that carries me onSick of my small heart, made of steelSick of the wounds that never heal (Never heal)_____________Hikaru "Hika" Otake is a former slave on the run from slave hunters. She finds herself in Sindria and meets Sinbad, who "saves" her from some hunters. However, due to her past, she finds it difficult to trust him, let alone let him help her. Can she find it in her heart to access help from the young King? Or maybe, even let herself love him? Or will she push him away and be forced back into slavery?





	1. King Shithead

She’d never seen a city like Sindria before. She’s seen cities upon cities, villages, temples, foreign lands and never had one been as beautiful or vibrant as Sindria. She supposed she could attribute that to the founder and king, Sinbad. She’d heard many tales of him, but never met him, not that she particularly cared to.

 

She had just come to Sindria to hide, not for any other reason. The last thing she needed was to be making a scene of herself by meeting the king of Sindria. Or just a scene period.

 

She was walking through the market, buying a few foods to last her the next few days when it happened. She saw two guys hassling a young woman and her kid. Initially, she ignored them, going through the fruit at the stand she was at, marveling at the ripeness of all the fruit. She couldn’t find a single rotten one.

 

_You don’t care, you don’t care. You don’t care._ She repeatedly told herself, forcing herself to focus on the fruit instead of the confrontation unfolding behind her.

 

“You owe us our due! If you refuse to pay us, we’ll make you and your daughter our slave!” Her ears only caught slave. The fruit was immediately abandoned and she strode towards the two men with a vengeance.

 

“Hey, you!” She spat, hands in fists at her sides. “Leave them alone!” Her voice had incredible bite, but they’d find her fists were worse if they pressed her.

 

“Huh?” They both turned, surprised but their expression immediately changed upon looking at her. Hers immediately did as well.

 

_ SHIT _ . She shouldn’t have done this. She shouldn’t have done this. She’d been running for so long and successfully, yet here, Sindria of all places, is where she would be caught. Not only that, but it was her own foolish sense of justice that got her caught.

 

“Look at who it is! It’s Hika.” She frowned at the name and her fist tightened, fingernails digging into her palm and knuckles turning white.

 

“I said **leave** them  alone.” She stated flatly, remaining firm in her position. If she was found out, the only thing she could hope to do was fight them and get away again. Too bad she wouldn’t get to see much of Sindria.

 

“Tell you what,” the taller of the two turned completely to her and held out a pair of shackles, likely a pair that had been intended for the woman behind them. “Come with us and we will.”

 

Damn it. She hated these kinds of deals. They never intended to follow through on them but they were always so tempting, usually because they forced their victim into hard places.

 

“Okay.” She agreed, nails digging even deeper into her palms at her sides. She felt blood begin to drip as she started to step towards them. She held her hands up for them to shackle her, unclenching her hands. They both cackled but before they could shackle her, a voice forced them to give pause.

 

“Pardon my intrusion but here in Sindria, slavery is illegal.” A smooth as honey, very calm voice stated. She turned her head, looking past the two men and low and behold, there stood a man dressed in white and purple robes with various jewelry on his body. His hair was long and also purple, though not as dark as his robe. His eyes were a soft gold and playful, despite the serious moment.

 

“K-King Sinbad. What are you doing here?” The woman asked of him, clinging to her child.

 

“Merely enforcing Sindria’s laws.” He said with a dismissive shrug before giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “And protecting my citizens.”

 

She couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes. So this was King Sinbad, or as she had heard of him, the Womanizer of the Seven Seas and now she knew why.

 

“We are aware of that, Your Majesty.” The taller of the two men stated, clasping her wrists in the shackles. He then grabbed the chain between them and pulled her against him, a hand snaking around her waist.

 

_ Disgusting _ . She was definitely going to get him back for this. Just a little bit longer.

 

“However,” he continued. “This one has evaded us for sometime and we have been hunting her.”

 

“Slave hunting is also illegal.” Sinbad responses flatly, crossing his arms. “Harassing women,” he set his golden eyes on her for a moment then back to the man. “And children is just distasteful.”

 

“This woman is our property, regardless of the land she’s in and we will claim her!” The other man, who hadn’t spoke yet, spoke then and his voice boomed through the market.

 

“She is a human being and therefore, is no one’s property!” Sinbad’s voice rose a few octaves but somehow still sounded calm and collected. “Free her at once.”

 

“We will do no such-“ She was tired of the arguing. It was hopeless and was going nowhere. So, while they were speaking to Sinbad, she clasped her hands together and brought them down hard upon her captor’s head. He went down almost immediately and she seized the shock of the moment to move forward, slamming her body into theother man. His back and head met the wall behind him, knocking him out. Pressing her hands together, she murmured softly.

 

“I am the light...” As she did so, a light began to shine from her chest and the shackles glowed yellow before shattering and falling into pieces on the ground. She turned to the woman, who was staring in both surprise and adoration. The young girl’s eyes were wide, the reflection of the light she’d just seen still in her soft blues. Hika grinned at her.

 

“T-thank you so much!” The woman bowed to her as well as the child.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” One glance to the Womanizer and then she turned back to where she’d been looking at fruit, walking away. It seemed she’d need to relocate and to do that, she’d need food for the road. She heard footsteps behind her and rolled her eyes, knowing all too well who it was.

 

“Is something **bothering** you , King Sinbad?” She asked without turning around, resuming her previous activity of inspecting the fruit.

 

She didn’t have to turn to see him grin. “That ability you used...it’s quite interesting.”

 

She shrugged dismissively. “Not really.” She replied, picking out a few fruits and tossing a few coins to the vender. She wandered towards the next cart, though feeling the close footsteps of Sinbad behind her.

 

“I hardly think that’s true.” He replied, though she remained mostly ignorant of what he was saying. “Is it Light Magic?”

 

“Dunno.” It was the genuine truth. The abilities she had were discovered when she wee young and she had only honed them in order to survive. She didn’t know what they were or what they really did. She just knew light was involved.

 

“Are you telling me you know nothing of your own abilities?” He asked, leaning into her. She groaned. It appeared he knew nothing of personal space. Time for his education. She sighed, taking her hand and forming it in a fist and then slamming it into his face. He staggered backward.

 

“I’m saying that I don’t know anything about them, I don’t care to and I don’t like creepy men following me around.” She spat.

 

“Creepy?!” His ego was more bruised than his face was, which he was currently rubbing. “I am Sinbad, King of Sindria! I am not... creepy !” He spoke the word with disdain, as if he was to vomit at just hearing it or speaking. He pointed to himself. “I-I saved you!”

 

She scoffed. “You saved me? Hardly! I had that situation under control before you even got there, King  Shithead . Now if you’ll excuse me...” she turned from him and strode off, leaving him gasping at her new nickname for him.

 


	2. The Thirst for Knowledge

Ja’far was practically bursting with laughter, as was every one of the Eight Generals. He struggled to cover his mouth as he sputtered like an engine.

“She called you what?” He burst into laughter as he finished and Sinbad sweat-dropped, shoulders hunched as the eight surrounded him, laughter booming through the castle.

“ **King**. **Shithead**.” He repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ja’far grasped at his stomach as he stopped in his laughter momentarily.

“Seems like you’re not the Womanizer you think you are.” He jabbed, busting into laughter again.

Sinbad crosses his arms, sulking. It was true that there were few women he had failed to seduce and by few, he meant this woman. It was so mind-boggling for him. Ever since he was young, women wanted him and men wanted to be him. Surely this hadn’t changed. He was King of Sindria after all. He had even more power, money and standing than ever before.

_Not all women want a Womanizer, Sin._ The voice of Baal chimed in the back of his head.

He supposed that was true. Not all women were into the image he portrayed. This woman definitely wasn’t, if her new nickname for him had anything to note of that.

She was definitely interesting with her blonde hair, green eyes and the fact that she dressed in multiple layers of clothing, likely to hide the fact that she was female. Even more interesting, that ability of hers. It looked similar to Light Magic, but not exactly. No, it was stronger and definitely different.

Hmm...he wanted to know more. His thirst for adventure and knowledge was never quenched, even now. He had to know! Standing up amidst his laughing generals, he ignored them as he made his exit of the room and headed back into town. He had to find her! He had to know!

 

She hadn’t found a place to stay yet. Everywhere she’d went either refused her because of the marketplace debacle or was just too expensive, so she’d settled down in an alleyway and set to eating the food she bought. Halfway through her apple, which was probably the best apple she’d ever had, she looked up to find a brown dog, sitting quietly across the alley from her, eyes wide and tail wagging. She looked down at her apple, which was half eaten and shrugged, tossing it to him. He took it immediately and scarfed it down. She started on her bread but after taking one bite, she saw the dog had drawn closer. Sighing, she tore off one fourth of the loaf and tossed it to the dog.

Once again, she took a bite and the dog drew closer. That’s when she saw it: a small gash on his shoulder, possibly due to jumping a fence. Taking one last bite from the bread, she hand-fed the rest to him and then gave him a soft pet on the head. He was reluctant, cowering a little but allowed it. As he chewed up the bread, she carefully took the paw in her hand and closing her eyes, softly murmured.

“I am the light...” a light began to shine from her chest and then from the dog’s paw. When it stopped, the wound was gone, as was the blood. She smiled and softly patted it and his head. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small biscuit and gave it to the dog before standing and turning to leave. She blinked at the sight. It was Sinbad, again! How could he find her-wait nevermind. This was HIS city after all. She threw the bag over her shoulder and grumbled under her breath before speaking to him.

“How can I be of service, Your Majesty?” The dog barked behind her in punctuation and she rolled her eyes. What was he even still doing here?

“I’d like you to come stay in the palace...unless you have somewhere else to stay.” He has that stupid grin on his face and his arms were proudly crossed over his chest. God she hated it. She just wanted to smack it right off his stupid ~~attractive~~ face.

“Fine.” She replied, turning and pointing to the dog behind her. “But he comes too.”

He blinked for a few, visibly surprised before grinning again. He held his arms out, gesturing widely.

“Come then.” She rolled her eyes and gestured for the dog to follow. He ran after her with glee, bouncing happily. She followed Sinbad with her arms crossed, dog in suit.

 


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad learns what boundaries are.

The palace was huge, so large that she was worried she might get lost in it, so she stuck close to Sinbad’s side. He led her through the halls, talking on and on about something she wasn’t particularly keen on listening to. It wasn’t until she bumped into the back of him that she snapped back into reality and _actually_ paid attention, grumbling something about how tall he was as she stumbled back, barely managing to not fall. He turned halfway and quirked a purple brow at her, his arms crossed over his chest. She squinted at him, slightly annoyed.

“What?” She snapped, taking a step back and crossing her own arms, reflecting his position as the dog barked behind her.

“Assuming you weren’t listening,” She wasn’t. “I said that you are welcome to take a bath, as well as the hound. Your room is just up this way. Whatever you want or need is yours.” He gestured ahead and turned to continue walking. She remained where she was, looking down with wide eyes. His words echoed in her head.

 _Whatever you want or need is yours_.

As a slave, she had never heard those words. She had barely received what she needed, let alone what she wanted. Poorly treated, abused, she’d desired for what she lacked and yet here this man was offering it to her. She wanted it, there was no doubt about that, but she was afraid. He was offering it to her, but offers were never made without a price. Being in the slave trade had taught her that all too well.

“What do you want?” She asked, head bowed low, trying to think of what he could possibly want. He was a man, an attractive one. Could he want sex? She had frequently been sold for such reasons, often because the men she was sold to had unconventional and often deviant tastes, the kind that normal women couldn’t and wouldn’t cater to. Her hand touched her wrists for a moment, biting her lip as her head rose to face him, as he had turned at her question. “You’re offering all this to me, but at what price?”

 _He laughed_.

He fucking laughed.

He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach. It took him a few moments to calm himself and when he did, he just smiled softly at her, his hands at his sides. She narrowed her eyes.

“I just think you’re interesting and a young lady like you shouldn’t be out there on your own.” He replied with a dismissive shrug before gesturing again in the direction of her room. “Shall we?”

She didn’t trust his answer, but she supposed it was enough for now. After all, if she had to take him, she totally could. She could even kill him, if necessary.

“Come on, boy.” She whistled to the dog behind her and started after him, the dog giving an excited bark before following after her.

 

The room was spacious and luxurious with a huge bed, equally luxurious bed, a canopy drawn over it for privacy. A master bathroom with a spa-like tub was attached, and Sinbad showed it off expertly, giving a presentation of all of the features. He was nothing short of being a show-off. With a dismissive eyeroll, she left him in the bathroom and hopped onto the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and shoving it under her head, delighting in the feel of laying on something that wasn’t stone or straw. The dog followed, laying at the foot of the bed.

“Mhm.” She sighed delightfully.

Sinbad appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on his face at her comfort. She looked over at him and pressed her lips in a firm line, shrugging as she sat up.

“It’s okay, I guess.” It was more than okay but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. If she did, it’d probably go to his head and his ego would get even bigger. That was definitely something no one needed.

“I’m glad.” He replied, turning towards the door. “If you’re hungry, come to the hall.”

“I will.” She bit her lip for a moment and then the worlds tumbled out. “Thank you.”

He paused in the doorway and then smiled before leaving without saying a word. She looked to the dog and leaned forward, patting him on the head. She tilted her head.

“You don’t have a name, do ya, buddy?” She asked. He whimpered softly.

“Hmm.” She thought to herself. “What about Argos?”

A loud yap in agreement.

“Cool. Argos. That’s a good name.” She stood up and started towards the bathroom. “Before we go eat, we better get clean. Come on, boy.”

 

“Ah, finally, that’s the last one.” She finished the final braid in her hair and placed the tie in it and stood up. It always took so long when she did her hair this way. That’s why she always opted for the two braids on the top of her head and then her bun. When she rested or wasn’t out and about though, she just placed her blonde hair in a loose long braid. After all, her mother had always taught her that it wasn’t good for it to be up all the time. Still, it was so much effort.

Sighing heavily, she stood and adjusted the tunic she was wearing. Some of her scars were in full view now that she had taken the other layers off. Scars, deep and old, wrapped around her arms like a snake’s coil. The ends of some peeked out from underneath the back of her top, lapping at the back of her neck and collarbone like waves at a shore. Never had she felt more self-conscious about her scars. Before, she’d bore them with pride, a symbol of what she’d survived, but she suddenly felt shy and shameful. Shrugging it off, she forced herself to get past the feeling and strode out the door.

She wandered through the halls, searching for the “hall”, which she assuming was the eating hall. She presently was cursing herself for not listening to Sinbad when she found herself bumping into someone the second time that day. Stumbling, but unable to regain her balance before she fell, she cursed herself for being so clumsy as she rubbed her ass. She turned to see who she’d bumped into and apologize but found a large hand outstretched, blocking her vision.

“Apologies. You must be Sinbad’s guest.” A gentle voice replied, presumably the owner of the hand. She looked past the hand and saw a tall, very buff man with long blue hair looking down at her with soft, concerned eyes. She gently pushed his hand away, using the wall to get up.

“Thanks. I’m fine.” She responded, shaking her head. He frowned and crossed his arms.

“I’m Hinahoho.” He gestured to himself.

“Hikaru. My friends call me Hika.” He raised his brow in questioning. “Call me Hika.”

“Does this mean I’m your friend?” He asked.

“I suppose.” This was a very good opportunity to ask someone who knew the palace better a question. “Do you know where the hall is? Sinbad told me if I was hungry I could come but didn’t tell me where it is.” _Bastard_.

“It’s this way.” He gestured in the direction where she had been going. “I’ll take you. I’m headed that way as well.”

She nodded and followed after him. It wasn’t long until they reached this ‘hall’. They were eight other people, including Sinbad, who was dressed as he was before. She didn’t particularly care to notice the other seven, instead just taking the only empty seat after Hinahoho had sat down, which happened to be the one beside Sinbad. He grinned as she sat down.

“Glad to see you found your way here.”

“Indeed I did.” She looked to Hinahoho. “Thanks to him.”

Without wasting time, she began to eat. She was famished! She completely forgot how her abilities often made her feel hungry. Not only that, but she hadn’t really _eaten_ in a few days. Sinbad, as well as the other eight, looked at her with obvious surprise before actually digging into their own.

“So,” Sinbad coughed, trying to hide the fact that he was looking her over. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” She shot him a glare as she chewed through some meat. Someone ~~Jaf’ar~~ stifled a laugh. She looked around the table then went back to eating. Sinbad looked at Hinahoho who just shook his head. He wasn’t no snitch.

Sinbad coughed again. “Well, these are my Eight Generals. You’ve already met Hinahoho.” He pointed rather accusingly at Hinahoho, who was trying to keep his mouth stuffed to avoid answering any questions. “So I will introduce the other Seven: Ja’far, Masrur, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Pisti, Spartos, and Drakon.” He gestured to each and she nodded in acknowledgement of each, giving a soft smile before continuing to devour her food.

Sinbad gestured around, obviously a message for them to help. All of them shrugged, Ja’far finding it all too amusing.

“Those scars…” Ja’far spoke up, a sad undertone present. Hikaru paused in her eating, dropping the food.

“What about them?” She spoke softly.

“Are you a former slave?” Ja’far asked, pressing the issue. Sinbad narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Come now, no need for such heavy subjects! This is a feast.” He declared, holding up his cup. “Where’s the wine?”

“Yes I am.” Hikaru interrupted, opposite hand reaching to softly touch the scars, eyes softening. She chuckled darkly. “You could say I was born for it, actually.”

“What do you mean?” Hinahoho asked, leaning across the table.

“She means she was born into slavery.” Drakon clarified for the man, crossing his arms and sighing heavily.

“May I resume eating without us speaking of this subject?” She murmured. “Please?”

“Of course! I’d still love to know the name of our lovely lady.” Sinbad was up to his usual antics, grabbing her hand and trying to charm her. She slugged him in the face, just as she had in the market. He groaned and touched his nose, where there was some blood spurting from his nose.

“It’s Hikaru, _idiot_! Don’t touch me without my permission.” She grabbed some of the meat. “I’m taking this to Argos.” She strode off, angrily throwing the hall door behind her closed. Sinbad was not ashamed to admit that he watched her leave, enjoying the sass that she threw into her step _and_ that punch.

Ja’far let out the laughter he’d been containing.

Sinbad glared at him, seizing the nearest piece of food and flinging it at him.

“AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! _That’s because I didn’t give it_! She totally _owned_ you!” The laughter spread to the rest of the table and Sinbad resumed his sulking from earlier that day.

 It seemed this was going to be a more trying task than he suspected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far is having too good of a time.


	4. Pretty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hika admits that Sinbad is attractive.

Sindria was famous for their festivals, which tended to get pretty wild, no doubt with assistance from their King. She’d been invited but she wasn’t really interested in attending. Instead, she was surveying the massive festival from her balcony, arms crossed over her chest. She could see the entire thing: people dancing with fire, dancers, drinkers, and most annoyingly, Sinbad, surrounded by a bunch of girls and smirking. Her nails dug into the skin of her arm.

He was the most infuriatingly attractive man she’d ever known and it pushed her to her very limits. Why? She wasn’t very sure. Was it because she found him attractive? Her face immediately flushed at this thought. No, she couldn’t. He was a selfish, cocky, arrogant little Shithead. Well, she supposed the selfish part wasn’t exactly true. After all, he’d founded Sindria because he’d seen suffering in the world and wanted to help. He’d seen her and helped her, even thought it had caused him trouble. That still left arrogant and cocky and that wasn’t saying anything about his treatment of women.

Speaking of…she returned her gaze to him and scoffed, trying to suffocate the feelings of jealousy that rose within her. Why did she wish that he was paying attention to her? Why did she want that annoying smirk to be directed at her? All these thoughts swimming around in her head were starting to give her a headache _and_ she was hungry. She supposed she could go the festival for a few drinks and some food.

“C’mon, Argos.” She whistled to the dog as she departed from the room, though it was hardly necessary, faithful dog he was. He followed after her with eagerness, practically smelling the food from the balcony.

 

She was three drinks in and feeling a little fuzzy. She was grumbling to herself about Sinbad and his little harem, tossing small bits of meat at Argos when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning slowly and mumbling, she cocked her head at the man that stood there. He was slightly taller than her, and wait…looked like Sinbad. She squinted. Nope, he didn’t. She was just wayyyy too drunk.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, holding out his hand. Vision blurring, she considered not getting up. Realistically, she shouldn’t, but she really wanted to dance, especially with this Sinbad-lookalike (not look-alike but she didn’t care). Slowly, she took his hand and he carefully lifted her up, helping her to her feet with an arm around her waist. She was too drunk to be bothered.

Before she really knew it, he began to twirl her and she was moving in time with him, or so she hoped. She could feel him grinding against her and whispering something in her ear, but she didn’t really hear it. She was too busy clinging onto him for dear life, and enjoying the lights and sounds amidst her drunken state.

 

Sinbad may have been surrounded by women but he had his eye on just one and currently, he didn’t like who she was with. She was drunk, too drunk to be dancing, and also too drunk to be able to discern bad company from good. Standing from the women he was surrounded by, he ignored them as they clamored to him. He descended the steps quickly and waded through the crowd towards her. When he finally reached where he’d seen her, he couldn’t find her. He grumbled. Bad company for sure.

He listened carefully and as he did, just under the sound of the festival, he could hear Argos barking and growling. Then he heard a whine. Following the direction of the sound, he found Argos whimpering just outside of an alley. He nodded softly at the dog, giving him a pat. He turned the corner of the alley and instantly frowned, a rage rising with him. He forced himself to remain calm and crossed his arms.

“Taking advantage of drunken women is distasteful.”

The man in question pulled back from assaulting her at Sinbad’s voice, though didn’t release her. Sinbad’s eyes narrowed at her, noting that she was mostly out of it and clinging to the stranger for support, her top open most of the way, revealing even more scars, especially a very large one down the valley of her breasts. His nails dug harshly into the skin of his arm and he nearly snarled at the man holding her.

“She totally wanted it! Look at her!”

That did it. Sinbad lunged at him and the man cowered from him, releasing her in the process. He stopped mid-lunge to catch her from falling, bracing her against his side, eyes narrowed at the man now on the ground, spewing apologies like vomit.

“Don’t touch or even look at her again.” He declared venomously before turning from him and helping her out of the alley. He paused to pull up her shirt a little to spare her dignity and began to wade through the crowd, keeping her close to him. He felt her grip onto him, and a deep part of him enjoyed it. Well, not too deep. As they got closer to her room, she began to come a little out of her drunken stupor, at least enough to speak.

“Mhm…” She moaned, touching her head and looking up at him as he walked her down the hallway. She laid her head against his shoulder. “Y’know, Sin…”

 _She’d never called him that before_.

“What?” he asked, a small smirk present at the nickname.

“You have pretty eyes.” She mumbled, words slurring together. He paused. What?

“Actually, you have a pretty face but then you open your mouth and it’s all ruined.”

There she was. At least he knew she wasn’t drunk enough to not insult him.

“Thanks.” He grumbled, opening the door to her room.

“I’m just sayin’, Sin. Truth hurts.” She says, separating herself from him to stumble towards her bed. He rolled his eyes and followed her, stopping her from falling over and carefully setting her down on the bed. He set his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

“Good?” He asked.

A few moments passed and she gave a soft smile.

“See? Pretty eyes.” She murmured before collapsing onto the bed. He took the bedding and covered her, brushing some hair from her face.

“I’m not the only one with pretty eyes.”


	5. I Am the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hika reveals her full name and some background on her powers.

She awoke with the largest hangover and headache of her life, but worse than that was that she could still feel the man’s hands on her skin. It was just a memory but that was all she needed to feel disgusting. ***** She wanted to take a shower but she knew it’d do nothing about the shame and disgust she was currently feeling. She also realized that her canine companion was currently missing from her bed and quarters. She loosened her braid until all her hair was released and then wandered out to find him. She didn’t have to wander very far, as it turned out he was sitting just outside of her door. She bent down and could clearly see that his leg was broken. Sighing, she took the leg and with much disdain, set it. Argos yelped as she did so.

“Sorry, buddy, I can’t do anything about this one.” She patted him and stood. “I will go find the man who did this to you.”

He tried to follow her but was forced to remain as she stomped off with an intensity that would have had the bravest armies parting for her. She was angry, more so than she’d ever been. She wandered around the city, unable to take in the lovely sites around her for the rage that burned so brightly threatened to boil over. She spent a half day looking for man, just going off the drunken memory she had of him assaulting her and…well, Sinbad saving her, not that she’d _ever_ admit it. More embarrassingly, she also had remembered her and Sinbad’s conversation before she’d gone to bed.

_“You have pretty eyes. Actually, you have a pretty face but then you open your mouth and it’s all ruined.”_

She couldn’t believe she’d said that! She didn’t think he had pretty eyes! Well, actually, she supposed when he smiled or when he was in the right lighting, his golden eyes would soften to such a perfect degree that she thought she might melt in them. Wait, what? Melt in them? What the hell was this? Some stupid love story where the pauper girl falls for the handsome, womanizer king? She really needed to screw her head on straight before she screwed Sinbad straight.

Just when she thought she should give up the search for the day, her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a shadow run into an alley rather suspiciously nearby. Glancing around for anyone, she followed slowly and cautiously, peeking around the corner into the shadowed alley. She could see two or three guys and one of them was clinging to a very young girl in shackles, who, if she was quite honest, looked rather familiar. It was only upon further examination that she realized it was the little girl from the market the other day. Growling, she carefully considered what to do. It was obvious this was a slave sell and considering it was in Sindria, it was illegal, but three, in an alleyway, was definitely a disadvantage. The one clinging to the girl, though, was the guy who had assaulted her last night and hurt Argos. The rage within her threatened to boil over.

Only one idea would work here.

“Hey!” They turned to face her as she stood out at the opening of the alley, grinning. “You’re slavers, right?”

“What about it?!” They held the little girl tighter, whose head remained bowed. It was obvious that she had lost hope and she was terrified.

_Hang on, I’ll get you out of here._

“My name is Hikaru Otake.” She announced and their jaws practically hit the floor. “You know what that means, right? You bring me in and you get enough gold for you and your grandchildren to live off of.”

The guy who assaulted her stepped forward, releasing the young girl. “You offerin’?”

She shrugged, taking a defensive stance. “Maybe…”

He turned to the other two. “Get her. We bring her and this girl in…we get double what we thought. They like fresh meat.”

The two came running at her and she braced herself, pressing her hands to the scar on her chest. Focusing as they drew closer, she closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

“I. Am. The. Light!” Nearly shouting the last word, she brought her hands outward and watched as a light, scalding, shot outward from her chest, burning the sides of the two men and sending them to the ground, screaming and clawing at their faces, where their flesh was burned and falling off. The remaining one staggered backward, visibly terrified as she stepped forward, hands glowing with light. “The thing that people forget about light is that too much _burns_.”

She raised her hand and formed a ball in her palm, said ball radiating pure light, filling the alleyway and illuminating it. She didn’t even know if the girl was looking now; honestly, she didn’t care. All she cared about was completely obliterating this bastard from existence and that’s exactly what she was going to do. People like him didn’t need to exist.

“My name is Hikaru because when I was born, this light existed inside of me.” She held the orb up in demonstration as it got larger and larger. “That’s why _I_ am the light.” She breathed the words slowly and under her breath, not particularly caring if the cretin of a human being trembling and begging to be spared beneath her heard her. She raised the orb and was about to bring it down on him when she felt a tug on her shirt. She paused and turned halfway, seeing the young girl with tears in her eyes like waterfalls and _still_ in shackles. She clung to her for dear life, whether for her own or the man beneath her, she didn’t know, but it was a tight hold, so tight her little knuckles were turning white. She looked back down at the man beneath her and recalled what he’d said to her the light prior.

_“She totally wanted it! Look at her!”_

Biting her lip, she dispelled the orb, dropping to her knees, panting as the child clung to her. She grasped the chains and they shattered. She glared at the man beneath her as she scooped the child into her arms and pointed at him, a small light forming on her fingertip.

“Touch any woman again, try to enslave anyone again and I will not hesitate next time.” The light rocketed from her fingertip and hit the ground between his legs, causing him to release a high-pitched scream and she grinned before turning and exiting the alleyway, where a crowd had gathered. She put the child on her shoulders and gestured.

“Which way is home?”

 

No one would ever be enslaved if she could help it, especially not children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is referred to as a "body memory" and is a common symptom of rape, especially long-term/repeated rape. It is also a symptom of PTSD.


	6. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad makes a mistake...like he always does?

She was devouring the food set before her, ignoring the looks that the Eight and Sinbad were giving her. She knew that’d she’d made a spectacle; after all, who could miss a giant beam of light streaking across a small island like Sindria? They hadn’t said a word, not even Sinbad, but she could tell they wanted to, even without looking at their faces. Sighing, she tossed a piece of meat to Argos, who was seated on the floor with a bandage wrapped around his paw and tied behind his neck.

“What?” She asked, her tone cutting. They all jumped and went back to the meal, all except for Sinbad. His usual smirk was gone and instead replaced by a look of curiosity and perhaps, pity? She turned to him and crossed her arms, a look of annoyance visible. “Can I _help_ you with something, **King Shithead**?”

She didn’t like being pitied. She hated it, in fact. If there was anything that drove her to the brink of rage more than slavery, it was being pitied. Maybe she had been through some terrible stuff, but she’d survived it. Besides, pity didn’t do anything for those who were in trouble. Action did. People used pity as an excuse not to do things, to help people. And _that’s_ why it made her angry.

Hearing the tension and almost-rage in her voice, the Eight Generals all scooted their chairs closer to the door. Sinbad’s eyes remained trained on her and he was silent for a moment, as if studying her carefully, and then he spoke, his voice level.

“Your magic is more fascinating than I thought.” He tilted his head, closing his eyes, and rested his face on his chin. “It’s rather beautiful, actually, if I might say so myself.”

She stopped, a blush coming over her face. Beautiful? He thought…her magic was beautiful? The comment both stunned her and angered her. Here she was, trying to be angry at him and he had to go and say something like that! What was she supposed to say? Head floating with frustration and confusion, she clamped her eyes tight and slammed her hands down on the table.

“Idiot!” She yelled before turning and storming out, Argos following as quickly as he could (which wasn’t that fast). Sinbad sighed and opened his eyes, looking at the Eight Generals, who all looked at him dismayed.

“What? I said it was beautiful!” He exclaimed.

 

_It’s rather beautiful, actually, if I might say so myself._

His words echoed in her head as she stomped through the hallways of the palace, fists clenched. Argos limped behind here, whimpering with every step. She could feel the light within her threatening to burst due to her own rage and complicated feelings. Groaning, she paused as she realized she was standing above the palace garden. Sighing deeply, she descended the stairs and took a seat among the many flowers and healthy grass. Argos, much to her chagrin, followed and flopped beside her, his brown eyes filled with worry. She rolled her eyes and patted him.

“I just, where does he get off saying things like that?!” She exclaimed, hands raising in frustration before collapsing against her lap. “H-he can’t just say things like that! Especially to people like me.”

“What do you mean people like you?” The familiar voice of who she was mad at asked from behind her and she growled, standing up to face him. He was wearing that smirk again. His arms were held out, as if he was waiting for her to run into his arms. ~~That was never going to happen.~~ She took a defensive stance, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “If you think I care that you’re a former slave,” His eyes narrowed. “You’re wrong.”

“So...you think my power’s beautiful?” She held her hand up and started to form an orb of light. She could see him tense up. “Maybe you won’t think so up close.”

Before she could launch it, he seemed to disappear right before her eyes and reappear before her, seizing her hand within his. She watched with wide eyes as the orb dissipated, departing with a small _pop_! Taken aback, she snapped her head to peer up into his face to find that it had softened a degree and a frown was etched into his lips.

“Don’t.” He murmured, tilting his head.

“How…why…” Her mind was spinning with so many questions, but as she stared up into his soft golden eyes and he leaned forward, it was almost like her mind cleared. Their lips connected and for once in her lifetime, everything was crystal clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like it's a little too soon but also like it's right??????? MAN IDK. Let me know what ya'll think :3


End file.
